


红披风(Red Cape)

by Lazurites



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurites/pseuds/Lazurites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>　　在围脖上看到一个图很适合这篇文，求戳：http://photo.weibo.com/2860598680/wbphotos/large/photo_id/3514577541557201?refer=weibofeedv5 (要是木有那些伤痕就好了(● ω ●) </p><p>　　一开始是突然想到，如果Loki潜入Thor的梦里，戏弄Thor何如呢?于是就有了这篇文。当时想了很多段子，最后选择了披风梗。</p><p>　　还有一个本意就是想挑战万字肉文的，结果写到锤哥醒了还差一两百，也不想再乱加情节了，唯有寄望下次了_(:3」∠)_</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**红披风**

 

　　Thor能感觉到自己的大脑混乱得一团糟，而思考本身也并非他的强项。唔，思考，那是他弟弟爱做的事。思考、魔法、恶作剧：Loki。说到他的弟弟Loki，有时候Thor无法理解甚至无法猜想他到底在想什么。不过当他躺在他哥哥的床上，还裹着红色的绒披风（喔而那是我的披风），看上去在那之下还什么都没穿。他不禁猜想，这肯定又是弟弟的恶作剧啦。  
  
　　在别的情况下，Thor很可能是对的，鉴于Loki的恶作剧精神特别爱发挥在Thor自己身上。可是Thor随后又惊讶地发现，Loki竟然睡着了。  
  
　　不，不是装睡。Loki总以为自己的表情可以骗过所有人。不过清醒的Loki不可能露出如此没有防备，显得非常天真的表情，还睡得很有安全感，这点Thor倒还是知道的。在Thor少年时第一次和Sif约会后，Loki莫名其妙的剪了Sif漂亮的（据Thor说，当时刚好走过的Loki也听到了）金发，Thor责骂了Loki一顿之后就没再看到过啦。等等--Thor顿住了。Loki抱着披风蹭了蹭，翻了个身继续睡。幸好他还不是要醒过来……Thor感到一阵心虚。  
  
　　披风贴在Loki的身上，像条裁剪得当的女式晚礼服--露背的那种，因为Loki光滑的后背都清晰地展露在了Thor面前。Loki的身体并不像Thor那样充满力量，但也并不瘦弱。他的后背也覆盖着匀称的肌肉。Loki肩胛骨的线条是最近才变得这么漂亮的吗？不然的话他怎么可以之前一直都没发现？  
  
　　太过分了。Thor想。他绝对不会让自己的弟弟穿成这样走出房间被其他人看到他这个样子的，这条裙子（其实并不是）的露背设计甚至开到--看在众神之父奥丁的份上--都开到Loki的屁股那了！噢不，Thor双手捏紧了自己裤子，绝对要控制住自己绝对不可以把手放到那若隐若现的股沟上！  
  
　　虽然就在刚才Thor以为Loki要醒过来时感到心虚，但此刻看到Loki有快要醒过来的迹象他实在很感激。因为他都说不准下一秒他会不会扑到自己的弟弟身上，扯开披风来看看他到底有没有穿内裤。如果有的话，会是那次他不小心闯进去Loki的房间，而后者却正好在更衣时的那条被墨绿边沿點綴的黑色丝质内裤吗？或者他还有红色（不，绝不）的？如果没有的话，会是……噢……  
  
　　嗯，很纯洁的想法。  
  
　　Thor看着Loki的睫毛轻轻颤抖，陷入了一个难以选择的问题：是站在这里看着自己的弟弟，还是走出去当什么都没发生？  
  
　　可是Thor发现要把视线从Loki身上移开并迈开脚步离开太难了（虽然这本来就是他的房间他在这里根本完全没问题），他还在尝试的时候Loki就缓缓地睁开了眼睛，绿眸子看上去还有种刚睡醒的朦胧，而它们还被夕阳染得闪亮。  
  
　　“Thor？”直到Loki疑惑地叫面前看上去已经当机的哥哥，Thor才发现自己刚才已经完全迷失在Loki的眼睛里。“嗯、嗯？Loki？”他僵硬地回应。  
  
　　Loki坐了起来，披风顺着他的动作而滑落，只能堪堪盖着胯部。“你看上去可真不太对劲。”他低头轻笑了一下，然后他朝Thor伸出手，“帮我起来一下可以吗？”  
  
　　Thor看到Loki仰脸看着自己，嘴角带着微笑（通常这种微笑出现在Loki的脸上之后Thor都会遭殃）。不知道为什么Thor一团糟的脑子里就想起他小时候曾经看到过的一只黑色的柔软的猫咪。当时它也是仰着脸看着自己。  
  
　　不过Thor没让自己沉浸到回忆中。他看着Loki伸出的手，本能地握住。就像他一向记得的那样，弟弟的体温总是有点低。Loki本来就纤长的手在他宽厚的手掌中显得更加纤巧，Thor一下子就把Loki拉了起来。Loki肚皮以下软软的贴着Thor，这下Loki似乎已经完全醒了过来，绿眼睛又显出了平常的戏谑神色，Thor甚至还可以从中看到呆住了的自己。  
  
　　“哥哥……”Loki靠近Thor，在他耳边轻叫。多少年了，Loki已经多少年没试过不带着讽刺语气来说出这个词了。Thor试着不让自己的紧张从话中透出：“呃……嗯……你醒了？”  
  
　　Loki低笑，说：“嗯……那你呢？”  
  
　　他没有给时间Thor去疑惑那句奇怪的反问，依旧在Thor的耳边轻说：“手好疼。”  
  
　　这才让Thor想起Loki的手还被他握着，而且显然不管他的紧张有没有表现说话当中，都肯定有表现在握力上了。他慌忙松开手，低头想看看Loki的手有没有被捏青，噢奥丁在上，他一低头就看到Loki赤裸着身子，胯下还贴着自己。  
  
　　哦不，不要在这个时候啊。Thor窘迫地想，显然虽然他的脑子里被面前这个Loki搅得乱糟糟，他的兄弟，嗯，他胯下的那个，已经变得很精神。这种状态怎么可以让Loki看到！他慌忙的想要退开，只想要从这个房间逃走。  
  
　　可是Loki却把他的手掌压到Thor的屁股上，并不肯让他走开。而当他们两个的胯下再次撞在一起的时候，噢这太爽了，尤其是他可以感到他的弟弟--呃，这次是黑发绿眼的那个--的下体也同样很精神。  
  
　　Loki的手挤进来，有力地握住Thor，“是我的错觉呢，还是你真的已经变得那么硬了？”  
  
　　“Lo…ki…”Thor艰难地吐出Loki的名字，而后者的手掌正隔着上好的布料描绘着Thor下体的形状。Loki拉扯着Thor的裤子，后来似乎又嫌麻烦，一个响指就让Thor的裤子变成碎片落下。  
  
　　“Bro，那可是在城里面那个师傅……”给定做的。这句话没有完整来到世界的机会。Loki跪了下来，对着Thor高高站立起来的阴茎和周边的敏感皮肤缓缓吹气，使Thor的后背到颈部和头皮都泛起一阵甜蜜的酥麻。  
  
　　“你废话真多。”Loki的嘴唇离Thor的柱体就只剩几毫米的距离，而Thor正努力地抑压着把腰胯向前顶入Loki的嘴唇的冲动，让他的阴茎满溢在Loki的口腔里，使Loki不得不把下颚完全打开才能勉强含得住自己，到这时Loki的嘴巴就再不能说出让他烦心的谎话，只剩下含着他阴茎的模糊的呻吟。噢，天啊，光是这么想想，Thor就觉得自己要融化在这里，而他的下身也显然相当同意，在Loki面前抖了一抖，碰到了他的唇。  
  
　　Loki轻笑了一声，手扶着Thor粗壮的阴茎的根部，保持着跪下的姿势贴近Thor，抬眼看他。  
  
　　Thor认得这双眼睛里面的情感，他也许看不懂他弟弟眼睛里别的东西，可这绵绵地纠缠的情欲正向Thor发出的显而易见的邀请，这他是无论如何都看得懂的。他发现自己语言的能力消失了，只能陷入Loki的眼睛并迷失在里面。  
  
　　“现在告诉我，”Loki的声音让Thor把视线移开，回到去和自己的下身贴近的唇瓣，“你有多想让我吸你？我的哥哥？”  
  
　　Thor一向不善言辞，在这种时候，他的心脏和脑袋就像本来平静却被搅动得完全浑浊、一团糟的湖面，那Loki就是那颗轻轻巧巧地投进去，却引来强烈涟漪的石头。因此在这种情况下，他想他是更加不可能说出让Loki满意的话，他没得选择，只能把想要的本能通过眼睛传递给Loki。  
  
　　“不说话？所以说不想要吗？”Loki失望地说，“如你所愿。”他放开握住Thor的手，正要起来。  
  
　　不能走。Thor想，比他的思绪更快的是他的双手，他们已经稳稳的搭在Loki的双肩上，后者得意地笑着：“怎么了？”  
  
　　“我……我想要--想要你--我--天啊Loki--”Thor胡乱地表达着自己的想法，他也知道Loki喜欢看到他不知所措的样子，也就是Loki所说的“强壮的Thor（MightyThor）也有办不到事情的时候吗”的样子。  
  
　　“继续说。”Loki的手又再回到Thor的阴茎上，这让Thor感到很好，但怎样才能让Loki张开嘴又是另一个问题。“跟我说说你的想法。”他轻轻地上下撸动，给予Thor恰到好处又远远不够的快感，引诱着Thor说出更多。  
  
　　“……”这是成年之后，Loki看到Thor脸红的为数不多的时刻之一，眼前的Thor完全不知道该怎么表达他的渴求。  
  
　　“来嘛，哥哥--”Loki继续诱Thor，手上的功夫也快了一点，他甚至在柱头的孔上留下轻轻一吻。  
  
　　“噢Loki……你的嘴唇--”  
  
　　“喜欢？”  
  
　　Thor点头。这是他在这时唯一可以圆满地完成的事了。其实当然，他还可以直接抱起Loki，用自己的体重压住他，最后狠狠地操进他。但Thor不想，他想把这些交给Loki，让Loki得到他一直想要的主导权。  
  
　　“喜欢我这样么？”Loki又在Thor的柱头和柱身上留下几个吻。这些和之前那个点到即止的亲吻不同，Loki还用嘴唇轻轻地吸了一下Thor，Thor甚至都可以感受到了Loki舌头滑过时那种甜蜜的触感。  
  
　　“嗯。我是说……很喜欢。”  
  
　　“那我的舌头呢？”Loki张开嘴，舌尖蛰伏在下唇像条灵滑的蛇。  
  
　　“也很喜欢。”Thor发现在Loki的引导下，他就能更容易地说出心里的话，“舔舔它好吗？”  
  
　　“如你所愿。”Loki从下垂的囊开始有力而缓缓地往上舔，细细地描绘着Thor突起的青筋。太棒了--然而终于等到这刻，Thor的心情反而更混乱，最后他知道心里的想法：更多--想要更多--Loki--  
  
　　“嘴唇也要……Loki……把它吸进去，再在你的口腔里面舔。”Thor也有点惊讶，说出自己想要的原来就可以了啊。  
  
　　Loki没有再说话，只是时不时抬眸看看Thor的表情，他喜欢这，我是说，Loki喜欢看到Thor喜欢这，感觉就像Thor受着Loki的掌控，并甘之若饴。  
  
　　Thor喜欢Loki的眼睛是他们俩都早就知道的事实，而实际上，Thor喜欢Loki的部分实在太多了，现在他觉得还要再加一点，那就是Loki的嘴巴被Thor的阴茎撑得满满的，唇瓣因为吮吸而变得红润，然后抬起湿润的绿眼睛看自己时的样子，而期间Loki还会发出情不自禁的闷闷的呻吟声。  
  
　　Loki就像Thor要求的那样，把Thor的下体含在嘴巴里舌头给予重重轻轻的舔，Thor的手指插进Loki柔软的黑发里细细把弄，鼓励着Loki做出更多。这让Thor的心里有满足感，然而这还不够，还是不够。他艰难地缓缓拉开了Loki，那刻他难受得简直以为自己要死掉了，不过让他高兴的是，在这点上Loki似乎相当同意，他不满地看着Thor，眼角挂着湿润的小水珠，唾液混合着Thor的前液从不知道什么时候从他的嘴角漏了出来，从嘴角到下巴留下一道长长的湿痕。  
  
　　把阴茎戳进Loki的嘴巴，让他的舌头包裹自己的感觉很棒，但他不能一直让弟弟服务自己，他也想让Loki舒服。于是他伸手抱起Loki，此刻的Loki浑身赤裸，下身立在空气中微微颤抖，那么无助地渴望着抚摸。

　　Thor托着Loki的臀部把他抱了起来，就着这个姿势他俩的胯下紧贴在一起，“Thor——”，Loki的双脚紧扣在Thor的腰臀部，扭动着腰肢渴求更多甜蜜的冲击。  
  
　　“就是这样，Thor，你可以就这么上我，”他双手攀着Thor的肩膀和后颈，在Thor的耳边急切地说，“快来吧，Thooooor——”  
  
　　Loki的建议让Thor体内的情欲席卷得火烧火燎，但是还不行，Thor想，他想要让Loki享受，没必要做得太急，太快结束。他想要他们之间的性爱维持得更长时间，因为这不仅仅是代表性，不仅仅是追求快感。  
  
　　他弟弟银舌头的声名在外也不无道理，不过外人肯定没有Thor所理解到的这更深一层的意义，“迟点。”Thor轻抚着怀里扭动着的Loki，光滑的后背触感很好，就像一块温暖的美玉。这又让他想起弟弟刚刚搂着披风露出后背而睡的样子，那个安稳得让Thor想要小心翼翼地捧着呵着的样子。  
  
　　Thor无视弟弟对延后的不赞同(尽管他确实想要让Loki掌握主导权，他还是想让Loki舒服，享受Thor给他的快感)，他把Loki轻柔地放在床上，不过套在Loki腿间的手却活动得粗鲁而有力，拇指在尖端轻轻回旋地刮着他弟弟的出口。“啊，太——Thor——太快了。”Loki紧闭双目，双腿处于本能地勾向Thor粗壮的腰侧，“要——啊，哥哥，进来吧，至少让我吸你，啊啊——”  
  
　　有那么一刻，Thor都以为自己要射出来了，银舌头一向忠于自己的欲望，即使是在自己哥哥床上被弄得情欲勃发他也一样管不住自己的舌头。不过准确来讲，他也不想管，“Thor、Thor，你给我躺下。”  
  
　　弟弟直接命令自己也不是第一次。Thor默默叹了口气，而受着欲求的甜蜜折磨也让Loki的话来得更直接，他都无暇去掩饰了。Thor放开握住Loki的手，后者发出一声难受的闷哼。  
  
　　Loki用手肘撑了起来，感到全身各处传来泛酸的酥麻，他朝自己胯部扬了扬头，“头向那边。”Thor马上心领神会：“所以你还是想要我的嘴巴的。”他朝Loki眨眨眼。  
  
　　他弟弟哼唧了一下，没有理他——语言上没有——他低头舔着Thor大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，然后一路往上。当他终于再次把Thor勃发的巨大阴茎含进嘴里时，噢，Loki的舌头……要是能融化的话，Thor觉得现在自己肯定得融化成一滩滚烫的水了。他把Loki的阴茎也含了进去，顿时满口腔都充斥了Loki的味道。Loki一时忍不住(忍什么啦他才不在意)，往前猛地戳了几下，喉间发出既满足又渴求的呻吟。  
  
　　这很棒，Thor想，他们在彼此的身体里，感觉就像他们相互拥有对方。让Loki属于自己。这个想法突然击中Thor，让他感到浑身疼痛不已：如果可以让Loki离开那一桌子的古书和熬着各种奇怪药剂的大锅，让Loki总是待在自己身边——天啊。  
  
　　但这也还不够，还远远不够。他扶着Loki的大腿，舌尖从垂下的双囊舔到后面的小穴。这让Loki泛起一阵战栗，就像在鼓励Thor再来一次这样火辣辣的一舔。实际上他不止舔了一次，他就沉醉在Loki低沉呼喊的嗓音里舔着，直到Loki的后穴开始无法抑制地一圈圈放松和收缩;直到Loki吐出Thor的阴茎，难耐地呻吟出他哥哥的名字。  
  
　　到Thor开始从舔吸到戳进去时，Loki就只能勉强维持手上的动作，而在微微颤抖着的身体则泛起了樱色。Thor把Loki翻了过去，让他仰躺着，双腿朝Thor大张。Thor托起Loki的屁股继续用舌头操着Loki的后穴，那里正一圈圈地收缩着吸着Thor的舌头，Loki为此趾头蜷曲，嘴巴流畅出断断续续的叫喊呻吟和不成句的话语。  
  
　　Thor多爱这个啊。银舌头也会因为Thor而变得不灵光，只能无力而软绵绵地表达着渴求——准确来说，对Thor的渴求。然后Thor突然发现，他一开始想要给Loki的主导权现在已经回到自己的手里，而他没有想到，如果Loki知道Thor自己的想法，肯定会嘲讽他：别人施予的主导权压根就算不上真正拥有主导权，从根本上看。  
  
　　Thor的舌头退了出来，换成粗壮的手指。有了刚才的扩张，他甚至可以一下子推进两根手指。Loki的内部抽动着，吸附着Thor的手指，让Thor不禁想象当他把阴茎大力地插进Loki时会有怎样的光景。想到这他俯身向前，单手支撑自己亲吻Loki，从张开的唇角，到鲜活跳动着的颈侧，还有Thor完全没有碰过但却已经立在空中的乳首。他把其中一枚含进嘴里，控制好力道用牙齿撕咬。所有的这些都让Thor更加多的想要Loki。他无法想象他现在做的这些，有一天也会有另外的人和Loki经历，他受不了这个。光是这么想想他都要以为自己的心脏要碎掉了。  
  
　　Thor撑了起来，闲着的那只手的指尖在Loki的胸膛和腹部流连。就是这个Loki，这个从小爱他恨他的Loki，以恶作剧、别人的苦恼为乐的Loki，现在在他身下被情欲纠缠，甜蜜地呼救并沉入其中，谁会想得到Loki也会有这种光景啊。这点使Thor没闲着的另一只手的动作不禁猛烈起来，拇指伸长压在Loki双囊之间又逗又弄的按摩，“哥哥——”这突然开始的冲击让Loki强烈地扭动着腰肢，哼出短促而高声调的呻吟，刺激着Thor勾起手指摩挲Loki火热紧致的内壁。  
  
　　“Thor…”Loki抓住Thor结实的前臂软绵绵的想要把Thor拉向自己，他哥哥明了他的意思，俯身想要亲吻Loki张开的嘴唇，追逐那根微微伸出的舌头。不过Loki避开了他哥哥的吻，吐息移到Thor的耳边，“快把你的阴茎操进来，快点。”Loki几乎要贴到Thor的耳上，他毫不吝啬的把呻吟送进去Thor滚烫通红的耳朵里，这次轮到Thor低声闷哼了一下，被Loki直接的话刺激得他下身疼痛，“Thor——”Loki见他还没下一步，继续哄诱他：“来嘛哥哥，把你的大家伙放进来，狠狠的干我。Thor，哥哥，哥哥——”然后Loki伸出舌头把Thor的外耳卷进了自己的嘴巴吮吸撕咬，对Thor捏着他的手骤然收紧感到十分满意，“哥哥——”  
  
　　“你这个家伙……”Thor朝Loki的嘴唇吻去，这次没有遭到回避，Loki张开嘴欢迎Thor的舌头潜入并和自己的缠绕在一起。Thor真想把他这弟弟狠狠教训一顿——当然不是说床上那种啦。Loki明知道Thor最受不了Loki乖乖的(当然是表面上啦，Thor都无法想象那之下Loki在策划着什么小阴谋或是恶作剧)喊着“哥哥”向他撒娇，而这招Loki早就不用了，就算Thor知道多半Loki是有所求的，他还是忍不住会时不时的怀念他弟弟向他撒娇的乖巧语气，而现在Loki简直是在重现当年，不，现在这样的Loki更让Thor无法抗拒。  
  
　　Loki显然爱死了他哥哥对此的反应(尽管他平时不会表现在脸上)，轻笑着摆动腰肢迎合还操着自己的Thor的手指，“哥哥——”  
  
　　Thor闷哼一声把手指抽出，对Loki露出的得逞笑容不出所料，“你躺好，我要骑你。”Loki宣布，手软软的拍在Thor精壮的胸膛。Thor对此没意见，他牵着Loki的手帮他翻起身，同时躺下，Loki胯部张开跪在Thor的腰侧，手从后面伸下去握住Thor的根部，接触到Thor的尺寸他舔舔唇，对准自己松软湿滑的后穴摩蹭。这一蹭让两人都不禁抖了一下，Loki甚至还能感到体内那个尖叫着要被狠操的声音，可他看向Thor，用绵长低哑的嗓音对他说：“你有多想插进我里面?我的哥哥——?”  
  
　　好像刚刚那个扭动着身体要求Thor的小坏蛋不是他一样。Thor在心中叹了口气，然后一下子坐了起来，一只手托起Loki的一边大腿，另一只手扶着他弟弟的腰肢，在Loki反应过来之前往下一拉，猛地整根没入Loki里面。  
  
　　“有这么想啊，我的弟弟。” 这次轮到Thor在他的耳边吐息，而Loki在高声尖叫着。Thor以为刚才Loki的尖叫已经够高声调的了，可现在Loki证明了他还能叫得再高许多(而Loki的极限在哪里也是Thor很乐意探索的领域)。Thor扶着Loki帮他调整体位，把双腿再缠得紧一点，把臀瓣再掰开一点，末了他抱着气喘吁吁，还没回过神来的Loki的脊背，感到淋漓的满足。  
  
　　Loki声音啜泣着，“你……这太快了。”把他不知道该怎么描述Thor在他体内的感觉，这一下子太多了，太多的感觉从四面八方向他涌过来把他吞没，在痛苦中他又好像找到了欢愉的源泉，让他本能地想要再试，再细细体验，他尝试着拉开一点他和他哥哥之间的距离，但这也够他全身像被电流抚摸过一样酥麻了起来，趾头蜷曲。“Thor……我……动不了……”  
  
　　Thor怜惜地(换在平时这是绝不被允许的)吻了一下Loki的脸，Loki这才知道他的泪水已经滑了下来。倒不是因为疼痛，不全是，这连读书是童年少有的兴趣之一的Loki都不知道为什么，只是从Thor开始探入他的身体开始，那些奇怪的液体就开始堆积，在Loki终于一下子坐在Thor的阴茎上时便骤然滑下。  
  
　　Loki闭上眼睛默默接受Thor的啄吻，臀部却摆动着尝试得到更多。Thor也忍不住了开始抽动，“你就是不肯安分点，是不是?”受下体的快感刺激他无法再保持温柔，吮吸和啃咬着他弟弟染上绯色的耳朵和颈侧一带，把更多的压止不住的呻吟从Loki的喉间逼出来。  
  
　　“我，啊——就是想要——要——又怎样?又不是说你不喜欢。对不对?哥哥——对不对?” Loki捧着Thor的脸，金色柔软的胡子挠得他手心痒痒。 “快回答我啊。”然后他放松身体把身体的重量都放到Thor膨胀的阴茎上，缓慢但大幅度地晃动腰肢，“快回答我呀——Thor——”  
  
　　“闭嘴。”Thor啪的一声打到Loki浑圆的屁股上(当然他把力度控制得很好)，弄得Loki剧烈颤抖了一下，连带着穴口和直肠内壁都绞紧了Thor，“噢，Thor，哥哥，原来小时候你喜欢打我屁股——嗯啊——就是因为这个啊。”  
  
　　“那是因为你是个小坏蛋。让我不得不惩罚你。”Thor把头埋到Loki的颈窝，贴着Loki的皮肤用力呼吸，然后被Loki的味道满溢鼻腔的感觉弄得满心满足。从小时候起他就喜欢跟在Loki后面闻他的味道(现在想想这真是有点变态)，尤其是Loki为他们的妈妈研制完香水之后，其实他觉得那些味道放在Loki身上其实比放在妈妈身上还要适合，当然Thor一直没有告诉过Frigga或别的什么人，不过他觉得Loki应该知道。  
  
　　“而你没有否认你喜欢那个。”Loki坏心眼地说道，“啊，有谁会想到呢，正直的雷神喜欢打他亲爱的弟弟的屁股。”  
  
　　Thor挫败地叹了口气，然后他把Loki放到床上躺好，自己则欺身而上，“我真希望你……至少在这个时候少说点话吧。”Loki本想要用双腿缠紧Thor的腰部，不过Thor扶着他的膝盖窝把它们搁到自己的肩上，然后贴近Loki，“啊啊——Thor，这太——” 这个姿势显然让Thor的阴茎更深的插进Loki的内部，他捏着他弟弟光洁滑腻的大腿，用力抽动，蹭过某个位置时Loki突然弓起身，头向后仰，脖子被他哥哥刚才的咬吻弄得红斑处处，嘴巴张开像一条离开了水的鱼(美人鱼，Thor突然想起中庭人有个这样的传说)，头发湿漉漉的黏在耳鬓和额角，生理泪水还残留在Loki的眼睛里没有散去。这把Thor吓到了，“弟弟，Loki，怎么了?”他停下来问。  
  
　　Thor这么一停可让Loki难受死了，“你……”Loki湿绿的眼睛带着点嘲讽又带着点无奈看向他哥哥，“快点继续啦。”他扭动屁股，催促着Thor，“刚才那里很舒服，快点。”  
  
　　精壮的雷神这才恍然大悟，按照他弟弟说的重新探索着，“Thor——”Loki难受地叫着他哥哥，声音低哑又软绵绵。而Thor无法对他弟弟的难受坐视不理，他的手挤进他们之间，握住Loki的分身上下套弄，仰视他弟弟绯红的脸颊，这是多难得啊。“Loki……”Thor叫着Loki的名字，那么不一样的Loki一下子展现在他面前，美丽得那么缱绻，这都要让Thor感到有点无所适从(当然他也没有什么可抱怨的)了，而让他全身都几近要燃烧起来的一点就是，这样的Loki，这样在他面前舒展着的身体，抽泣着还要更多的Loki，只属于他。他的目光流连在Loki半张着，漫溢着情欲的绿眼睛，它们看上去湿润得就像被洗净的绿琉璃，让Thor想要用尽世间各种漂亮的言语去赞之美之。Thor知道如果Loki的眼睛能化成一汪湖水，他一定已经溺死在里面了。  
  
　　Loki拉着Thor的头发把他轻轻的扯到和自己胸膛相靠，“专心点，你啊啊——Thor那里那里再大力点再——哥哥——”Thor找到Loki的那个位置，加快频率向那里戳去，满意地听着Loki尖叫着同时粗重的呼吸。  
  
　　“Loki，你喜不喜欢这个?”Thor对Loki耳语， “Loki——”  
  
　　让Thor惊讶的是Loki在这种情况下还能扯出一个笑容，混合着Loki本身欲求的表情和尖声呻吟让Thor身体颤抖，他快要到了——“噢，Thor，亲爱的哥哥，”Loki从来不是甘于示弱的人，“你的大阴茎快要把我操死在床上了，哥哥，这样说你喜不喜欢?”  
  
　　“Loki——”神域二王子听到他哥哥无力的叫声，然而他胯部的动作却更猛烈，整根抽出再猛地戳向Loki的体内，这么几下之后就弄得Loki浑身颤抖射了，内壁猛烈地抽动，绞住Thor硬邦邦的阴茎，几乎在同时，他们都高潮了。Loki白浊色的精液黏在他们的小腹，有些还落在了Thor的胸肌上，Thor喘着气，脸上还带着高潮的红晕，他把Loki的双腿从自己肩上放下来，然后翻了个身，让Loki躺在他身上休息，而下身还相连着呢……体内的那股欲望饱足地蛰伏，而Thor知道只要他弟弟在他身边，它迟早还会再出现，对Thor引诱说，要Loki。  
  
　　“我们以后还该这么做。”Thor合上眼，想要用厚实的手掌抚过他弟弟被汗水濡湿的后背。而突然他身上的重量消失了，“你确定吗?”他听到他弟弟说。  
  
　　Thor疑惑地睁开眼，看到他弟弟坐在他身边，衣衫整齐地，只是有一只手伸了过来，握着Thor的分身，Thor看看自己，也只是裤子拉下去了一点点，露出下身。再看看Loki，噢不，Thor心想，Loki脸上又是那个恶作剧成功了的笑容了，然后他弟弟俯身，双手撑在Thor的耳朵旁边——  
  
　　“做好梦了吗，哥哥?”

 

  
　　=E N D=

 

　　然后这是之后的小剧场：  
  
　　“刚刚那是……”  
  
　　“如你所想。”  
  
　　“Loki……”  
  
　　听者微笑着看他。  
  
　　“这么说你还没高潮吗?你还是没有舒服到吗?我……我本意是想要你……你也……”  
  
　　Loki惊讶地看他，随即又微笑了起来，他一只手伸手抓住他哥哥的手掌，拉向自己下身，另一只手一个响指，他裤子上的拉链便自动滑下。隔着Loki的内裤，Thor都能感到那里又粘又湿……  
  
　　“现在你知道，入梦者也同样有感觉的了吧?”  
  
　　=小剧场END=


	2. 我弟弟不爱吃曲奇(My Brother Doesn't Enjoy Cookies)

  
  
　　“把这些给你弟弟。”女神Frigga把一个个还冒着热气的曲奇放进干净的布袋内，递给了身旁小小的Thor，又严厉地说：“给Loki哦，不准偷吃。”  
  
　　Thor挠挠自己那长满金发的脑袋，妈妈肯定还记得上次他一个人吃光布丁结果把弟弟弄哭的事啦，他有点不好意思的应允道：“绝对不会。”  
  
　　Asgard快乐的小王子蹦跳着穿过庭院，一边想着等下应该怎样才能把Loki从那堆让人苦闷的书旁边拉开，走到森林里和他一起玩耍。说到那些书，真是Thor最大的仇人啦，每当Thor和它们打交道，他的心情准要被毁光，更不用说它们把Loki和自己玩耍的时间都抢走了。  
  
　　正当Thor打算怎么也要把Loki拽出房间的时候，一块黑色不明物体从树上窜了下来，差点砸中Thor的脑袋。他定睛一看，竟然是一只黑色的瘦削的猫咪。  
  
　　Thor完全不知道它到底是从哪里冒出来的，而它总之是出现在了Thor面前，仰着脸喵喵叫。Thor喜欢动物，而猫咪属于那些不能吃应该好好爱护的一类。于是Thor蹲了下去，发现猫咪眼睛的颜色绿得就像翡翠，“哇哦，你长得可像我那个爱捣蛋的兄弟。”  
  
　　他伸出手，想要摸摸它的脑袋，可猫咪却轻易地躲开了。它跳到Thor手够不到的地方，软软的喵喵叫着，柔软的尾巴在它身后优雅地摆来摆去。  
  
　　“好吧，你想怎样嘛?”Thor挠挠头，“我没有太多时间陪你玩，”Thor不清楚那是不是自己的错觉，猫咪的神色似乎相当不悦，尾巴也不再摆动了。于是Thor赶紧解释，“我要去见我弟弟，把这些给他。”说着他举了举手上的布袋。  
  
　　猫咪似乎又开心了起来，但它也不叫，只是尾巴摆动着仰脸盯着Thor看。然后它走向Thor，蹭着他的脚甜甜的叫。  
  
　　Thor不知道这是什么感觉，他从来没有被一种生命这样亲昵的靠近，但他可以肯定自己不讨厌。于是他摸摸猫咪的头，然后掏出了一块曲奇，递到猫咪的跟前。  
  
　　说实话Thor有点担心它不赏面然后跑掉，所幸的是它对着曲奇嗅了几下，便细细地咬了起来。不过当Thor给它第三块曲奇的时候，它舔着嘴拒绝了。它并没有吃饱了就马上跑掉，它蹭了蹭Thor温暖厚实的手掌，就像是在告别，然后它坐定，仰脸看着Thor。Thor认识了这头来路不明的猫咪才知道原来动物也有表情，而这时候他知道它在仰脸朝着自己微笑。最后它踱着猫步窜走了，就像它的出场一样，Thor不知道它从哪里来，也不知道它跑到哪里了。  
  
　　Thor拍掉手上的曲奇碎屑站了起來。少了两块曲奇，Loki应该不会生气吧?  
  
　　其实Thor可以选择说谎，但那实在不是Thor所擅长的，他是个勇敢善良并诚实的好孩子。所以当Loki竟然突然质问他曲奇是不是少了的时候，他只能支支吾吾地承认。  
  
　　“它想吃曲奇，”Thor可怜兮兮地说着，“所以……所以我就……”  
  
　　“你就给它了。”Loki倾身靠近他，眼睛危险地眯了起来。Thor在Loki的注视下真希望自己也能变成一只敏捷的猫，闪个没影。  
  
　　“它看上去很可爱，甚至还和你有几分相像，我……”Thor的喉咙纠结在一起，无法让他再吐出多的一个字。  
  
　　“……”Loki看着Thor没有说话，可是有笑意开始在他脸上荡开，“其实我并不太喜欢曲奇。”  
  
　　“诶?”……那你到底是干嘛生气……  
  
　　“而且你知道，曲奇不能多吃。”  
  
　　……我倒是能吃很多。母亲做的曲奇多好吃啊。  
  
　　“所以我已经吃饱了。”  
  
　　诶……?  
  
　　然后Loki小小的手掌握起Thor同样也是小小的手掌，“我今天陪你去森林玩吧。”  
  
　　Thor还记得那天Loki特别乖和听话，也特别的开心。他归结于母亲曲奇很好吃所以Loki的心情很好。  
  
　　……等等，Loki不是没吃曲奇吗?  
  
　　不管了，总之他今天过的很愉快。吃到了母亲做的曲奇，认识了一只高傲又可爱的猫咪，最令他开心的是Loki竟然主动陪他去森林玩。  
  
　　他想他一定是九界中最幸运的一个。  
  


 

=番外END=

**Author's Note:**

> 　　在围脖上看到一个图很适合这篇文，求戳：http://photo.weibo.com/2860598680/wbphotos/large/photo_id/3514577541557201?refer=weibofeedv5 (要是木有那些伤痕就好了(● ω ●) 
> 
> 　　一开始是突然想到，如果Loki潜入Thor的梦里，戏弄Thor何如呢?于是就有了这篇文。当时想了很多段子，最后选择了披风梗。
> 
> 　　还有一个本意就是想挑战万字肉文的，结果写到锤哥醒了还差一两百，也不想再乱加情节了，唯有寄望下次了_(:3」∠)_


End file.
